


Sleepless Nights

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Top Gear/The Grand Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was an Anon request, thank you I loved this idea!"Hmm... I have an idea. OC is Hammond's friend, she's half sleeping in her house. She hears some noise in the kitchen or whatever, and she takes first thing to help herself with catching burglar (she hits him). It turns out it's act Hammond. Don't care if it's going to be a smug or no, or whatever"Hope you enjoy! <3Don't forget to follow my Wattpad and give me a follow on Tumblr if you haven't already! @ thatdankhammondlover





	

I awoke, curled up on the sofa with my favourite blanket, the TV blaring BBC news. I turned my weary head to the clock. 11:05pm it read. I groaned and stood up, throwing the blanket to the side and switching the TV off.

“I will never sleep now I’ve had a nap” I whispered to myself.

I shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink of water, gulping it down feverishly. I rubbed my eyes and decided to head off upstairs, hoping I will fall asleep again sometime soon. The stairs creaked one by one as I trailed upstairs, and I entered the bedroom. I wondered around the room, picking things up here and there and putting them in their place, I was incredibly messy sometimes, I could obtain no effort in the evenings. I then came across my desk, picking up random pieces of paper scattered on the table, and placing them into a neat pile. I picked up a photo frame, which consisted of a picture of me and Richard. We were in Barbados at the time, I remember the moment well:

“So, cheers to a successful day?” Jeremy raised his beer.

“Cheers” We all said simultaneously, clinking our beers together.

We sat around the table, laughing and joking, mainly about Jeremy falling over in the water numerous times. We had all fallen in that day, but Jeremy was unspeakably hilarious when he fell in, screaming like an 8 year old. Me and Richard imitated his screaming constantly, and it made us howl with laughter all the time.

We had finished our drinking session, and by that time Jeremy and James were pretty much tipsy, me and Richard were on the verge of being tipsy, but not to the extent that James and Jeremy were. We walked alongside the pool to go to our rooms, and suddenly Jeremy had a wonderful idea, that to push Richard in the water would be hilarious, but at the point Richard was walking alongside me closely, and when he was pushed in, Richard out of his natural instinct, held onto me and pulled me with him. We landed in with a huge splash, and next thing I knew we were underwater. It was slightly frightening, I waved my arms about the water to find Richard, and I managed to grab his arm. I opened my eyes in the water and saw him in a faint blur, he held onto both my arms and we swam to the surface. We took a gasp of breath and soon saw the funny side of it, and we burst out laughing. We held onto each other tightly, trying to keep afloat, and his eyes met mine. We stared momentarily, deeply and dreamily, until we heard the sound of a phone snapping a shot of us.

“James!” Richard giggled.

Jeremy and James just continued laughing.

“Well then we’ll just leave you two lovebirds there then, we’re off to bed” Jeremy laughed as he walked with James.

“You two are such bastards!” I giggled.

“Oh well” Richard said. “I guess we can piss about in here for a bit before bedtime” Richard said, immediately splashing water into my face.

“Oh you-“ I splashed back, and swam away desperately, Richard swimming after me.

I did whatever I could to swim away from him, getting more frantic with my movements as he came closer. All of a sudden, Richard lunged for me, and grabbed me by the waist before I swam away, taking us underwater once more. We laughed again, bobbing up and down the water, as we floated to the side of the pool, Richards hands still on my waist. Richard pulled himself out, and leant a hand to me so I could get out, he pulled me up and I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself as I was pulled out. He shirt was wet, tight, I could see every crease, every muscle traced onto his shirt as it hugged his body. He ran a hand through his hair and slicked it back, to stop it dripping onto his face. I had to bite my lip to contain my sudden arousal for him.

“Shall we get to bed then?” Richard said.

“yeah, we may as well” I replied.

My hair dripping wet, Richard decided to fix it for me and he draped down my back, taking the hair out of my face. His eyes trailed down my body before he stepped back.

“Alright, let’s go then” He smiled.

We separated into our rooms that night, and I soon had a message off James with the picture he took of me and Richard in the pool. I admired it that whole night, and when I arrived home, I placed it into a frame. It always reminds me of that beautiful moment, it never fails to make me smile every time.

 

I placed down the frame and walked to the side of my bed, taking pyjamas from my bedside table and quickly slipping them on. I pulled back the duvet and leaped into bed, pulling the covers back over me, I clicked the light off and shut my eyes, hoping I would fall once more into deep sleep.

 I awoke again, and turned to my side, it was 11:40pm, damn why do I only ever sleep lightly. I huffed and shut my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, but then I heard a noise downstairs. It echoed in my head and my eyes snapped open, I pulled the covers off, and pressed my ear to the door, I could hear footsteps. My heart raced, and I carefully tiptoed downstairs, trying not to make the stairs creak. I reached the bottom and listened again, there was definitely someone here. I bravely, grabbed an umbrella that was standing up by the door, and armed myself, determined to deal with whoever has decided to walk into my house at this time. I stared blankly through the dark, and walked quietly into the kitchen, a small light was on, but I couldn’t yet tell who it was. I poked my head a little further around the door, I couldn’t tell what they were doing, but I walked onwards, approaching them from behind. When I sensed I was close enough, I braced, and swung the umbrella, aiming for their head, but instead hitting their shoulder, my conscience pulling me back slightly. He yelped, and turned to face me.

“Richard? Oh God it’s you! Jesus Christ!” I stared, placing a hand on my chest.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you darling” He said.

“It’s okay don’t worry but, what are you doing here so late?” I asked.

“Well, I texted you to say I was coming around, I couldn’t sleep, so I came over and knocked on the door but you didn’t answer so I used the spare key you gave me. I walked upstairs but saw you were asleep so I came here to make some tea for us both, I was hoping it may wake you up and, well it did but with disastrous consequences clearly” He giggled.

“God, I’m so sorry, you should have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded, I can’t sleep anyway!” I laughed.

“I apologise, I really didn’t mean to scare you” He laughed back. “Shall we have this cuppa then?”

“Yeah, yeah of course” I said, placing the umbrella down and grabbing a mug off him.

We walked into the living room and slumped on the sofa.

“Did I hurt you?” I asked.

“Nah not really, it’s fine” He replied.

“Let me have a look” I said. I rolled up his sleeve and saw a faint red mark on his shoulder.

“Oh, there’s a little mark, but it’ll be okay” I said. “I’m really sorry” I said, rubbing the small wound.

“Hey, it’s okay” He said, placing his hand on mine.

I retracted from his arm and pulled the sleeve back down, taking a hold of my mug of tea and taking a sip.

“So why can’t you sleep then?” I asked.

“Meh, thinking too much I think, what about you?” He said.

“I had a nap earlier, woke up at about 11 and tried to go back to sleep but it’s no use really” I said.

“Ah I see, it’s torture not being able to sleep” he said, placing his mug down on the table.

“Yeah I know, I’m gonna be grumpy in the morning now” I giggled.

“Do you think it’s easier or harder to sleep with someone else” He asked.

“Easier isn’t it? Depends on the situation, they could be the most annoying person you’ve ever met” I said.

“It would be easier if its someone you love dearly of course, but I get what you mean” He giggled.

I finished the rest of my tea and placed the mug on the table.

“Well I guess we can’t stay up all night, you want the guest room? See if you can try and get some kip?” I asked, standing up.

Richard stood up also and came close to me, so close his body brushed against mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. His hands slowly raised, and unsure if he was allowed to, his hands slowly rested on my waist, sending a shiver all the way through my body.

“Why would I want the guest room? Surely we need each other’s company if we both can’t sleep?” He said.

I stood, frozen on the spot, unsure of what to say.

“yeah, I guess you’re… right” I replied.

“Relax darling, enjoy the feeling, just let it go…” He said, clearly noticing that I’ve tensed up.

I did what he said as he pressed me against his body fully, and my body moulded with his, he was holding me a bit more firmly now, and I let my arms wrap around his neck and our eyes met.

“There’s a good girl” He grinned.

My breathing shallowed, I couldn’t contain all his enticing words and the way he was touching me, I was so caught up I never realised until now that I was pushing up against him even more, so keen for his touch. His head bent into the crook of my neck, and he held me, I felt his warm breathing on my neck and shivered. We stood for a moment holding each other, and then we pulled away, heading off upstairs.

We reached my bedroom, and he held me from behind.

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” He whispered in my ear.

“Sure darling” I replied.

He smiled warmly before walking away in the bathroom. I sat in bed while he showered, then realised he would need some pyjamas, so I crept out of bed and fished out what I could find for him, and left them on the bedside table. I heard the door unlock, and he walked out with a towel around his waist, looking exactly as he did back in Barbados when at the pool, only now he had no shirt on. I bit my lip hard. He flicked his hair back, and I approached him, his hands rested above my hips again and he pulled me closer to his warm, wet body.

“Mmm, I like a Richard Hammond that’s just come out the shower” I was more confident now, and he liked it.

“You do make me feel special darling” He giggled as his lips came closer to mine. “Just a taste, please” He begged.

“Hmm, I’m not sure…” I teased.

“God, you do drive me crazy” He growled as his lips met with mine.

He kissed my deeply, his lips were still wet from the shower, which made the kiss ten times hotter. I pressed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down, drawing him deeper. His tongue explored my mouth, causing me to kiss back with even more lust, threading my hands through his hair. He pulled back and studied my face, grinning triumphantly.

“We better get some sleep then missy” He said.

“Aww, do we have to though?” I moaned like I was a 5 year old.

“Yes we do, or we’ll be very tired in the morning!” He replied.

I handed him his pyjamas and he quickly dried off and got dressed, slipping into bed next to me. He cradled me in his arms and I felt him smile with satisfaction.

“Now we can sleep” He mumbled as he drifted off.

I giggled quietly and turned the light off, placing my hand on top of his hand that was wrapped around me.

“Goodnight darling” I whispered.

“Goodnight” He whispered back. And before I knew it we have drifted to sleep…


End file.
